In today's world, most children want to communicate with their friends using telephones, SMS/MMS and chat technologies, as well as private and public status and media (photo/video) sharing web, native and mobile apps. Most children also want to visit websites, watch videos, play games, shop, bank, and do many other things that adults enjoy doing with web, native and mobile apps.
The use of such communication systems b children presents a number of problems. One such problem is that if parents or guardians allow children to have communication means (e.g., email, text messaging, chat, etc.), they cannot control with whom the children communicate. Another related problem is allowing children to communicate with other children and adults that are part, of the groups (e.g. teams, classes, camps, religious associations, etc.) in which they participate. A further problem is that if parents or guardians allow children to use other web, native and mobile apps (e.g., shopping online), or playing a community game through an app or device, they have no way of controlling with whom a child communicates, or whether transactions or sensitive communications with the app should be allowed (e.g., whether a child is allowed to shop and buy something, or whether a YouTube® video requires approval before viewing). An additional problem is that if parents or guardians allow their children to use a desktop, laptop or tablet/mobile computer to visit websites or use apps, they cannot discern what, activities those children participated in after the fact, or approve those activities while they were occurring.
As set forth above, current communication, web, native and mobile app platforms do not have systems that allow parents or guardians to approve the people or groups with whom their children communicate, or to approve actions children would like to perform in web, native, and mobile apps. Moreover, these app platforms do not feature web, native or mobile apps allow for tracking of activity to report back to parents or guardians.
Current monitoring services for desktops, laptops and some tablets and mobile devices are complex, require installation, and are typically difficult to install. Additionally, such services must be installed to operate concealed from all users, and are not targeted to solve the specific problem of helping parents and guardians understand what their children axe doing with technology so that ensuing discussion and education may take place.